Mariposas cerebrales
by Luniz Potter
Summary: Mini-Fic: Aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, Lily ya está enamorada de James ¿Qué otra razón tendría para sentir celos de su novia? Pero no puede hacer nada, las famosas mariposas no están en su estómago sino en su cabeza, y no la dejan actuar.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Bueno aquí vengo con una pequeña historia que espero que disfruten mucho. Consta de 5 capítulos que ya están todos escritos y con muchas ganas des ser publicados. Este es mas un pequeño prologo. Pero los otros son mas largos.

Un pequeño agradecimiento a **affy bp** que ha accedido a ayudarme y darme su opinión. ¡Un beso ficamiga!

En fin, espero que la disfruten mucho y me dejen sus comentarios.

**Disclameir: **Todos los personajes, lugares y demás que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>—Ni siquiera es bonita. — Las palabras le salieron sin pensarlo. Lily Evans se encontraba en un mullido sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, enfurruñada en si misma, mientras sus amigas se conformaban con comer Grageas de Bertie Bott, corregir alguno que otro error en la tarea de Transformaciones y escucharla pacientemente sobre la apariencia, carácter e inteligencia de Jane Graham.<p>

—Lo sé, también es muy tímida, no se resalta en ninguna materia, es de baja estatura y ha tenido tres novios por lo tanto es una zorra. — Mary Macdonald repitió completamente al caletre las últimas (y únicas) oraciones que había soltado Lily en toda la mañana.

—¡Al fin alguien me entiende!— La pelirroja estaba demasiado incoherente para captar el tono sarcástico y de fastidio que venia junto con las palabras de Mary.

—¡Ya por favor!— exclamó Alice— ¡Me tienes harta! A la pobre Jane ni siquiera le deben estar doliendo las orejas, sino todo el cerebro. Si tienes un problema con ella rétala a un duelo o castígala por cualquier cosa ¡Pero no quiero oír otra cosa sobre ella o juro que te pateo tan fuerte el culo que no podrás sentarte!— Después de la descarga que sufrió Alice a Lily no le quedó otra cosa que resignarse, sabía que se estaba comportando inmaduramente pero no podía evitar pensar en otra cosa.

Decaída, se paró y fue a su habitación ignorando las voces de Mary y de Alice que le decían que se quedara. Cuando cruzó la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de séptimo año y descubrió que no se encontraban sus otras dos compañeras, se tiró a su cama; pataleó y pegó a su almohada, para después quedarse recostada en esta sin otro movimiento más que el de su respiración.

No estaba siendo justa, lo sabia, Jane Graham probablemente, era una de las mejores personas que pudo haber conseguido James Potter para ser su novio. Pero le molestaba y en exceso que él hubiera decidido dejarla de fastidiar justamente cuando ella se sentía un poquito atraída por él.

La chica en cuestión era un año menor que ellos, aunque llevaba buenas notas no tenia una predilecta la cual hiciera hablar de ella. También, Lily sabía que era bonita pero no en grandes proporciones, simplemente, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo esperaba, la nueva novia del cazador estrella de Gryffindor, era una chica normal.

Primero, habían comenzado siendo amigos, Jane, le había pedido muy diligentemente a James, que le ayudara con Transformaciones puesto que en sus TIMOS estuvo al borde de no pasar y la profesora McGonagall era aun mas estricta con ella. Él había aceptado y al poco tiempo se habían vuelto amigos e incluso, los Merodeadores la aceptaban, cosa casi imposible.

Eso no le molestó a Lily, no hasta que después Potter le había pedido salir y después de dos salidas a Hogsmeade (justamente la última había sido ayer) Hogwarts se entero que eran novios.

Lily no hizo otra cosa ese domingo, estuvo enterrada en la cama todo el día, se saltó el almuerzo y sólo bajó para cenar debido que su estomago le estaba rogando alimentos.

Se sentó en mismo lugar de siempre cuando llegó al comedor, lanzó una mirada a donde se encontraban los merodeadores y se puso verde. James Potter y Jane Graham estaban teniendo una conversación normal y eso le daba rabia.

Hubiera hasta preferido verlos besándose; así sabría que no era nada serio, que era otra zorrita en el listado de chicas. Pero no, no lo era.

Movió su cabeza de forma que se encontró con Alice y Mary observándola. Exclamó un "lo siento" y estas asintieron mas relajadas. Después de una comida absolutamente deliciosa, se retiraron y al llegar a su habitación Lily se durmió rogando porque en la mañana todo volviera a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>¡Definitivamente nada fue como antes! ¡Es que era el colmo! ¡Hasta su heroína, la profesora Minerva McGonagall no le podía hacer aquello!<p>

La situación en si resultaba onírica. La profesora había pedido transformar las mesas de trabajo en perros y devolverlas a su estado original. James, como siempre, fue el primero en lograrlo y McGonagall además de felicitar su transformación mencionó qué Jane Graham había mejorado mucho en su materia y se encontraba encantada con ello.

Después de esto, lo único que pudo obtener Lily fue "un perro pirata".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Aquí esta, un nuevo capitulo como prometi. ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>Se dirigía con pésimo humor a Encantamientos, Alice y Mary habían preferido comentar temas vánales e ignorarla puesto que sabían que la pelirroja podía explotar en cualquier momento.<p>

—¡Ey, Lily! — Reconoció esa voz, era imposible no reconocerla si la había oído todos los días del año. Sin embargo, antes de procesar toda la información, su cuerpo había actuado por costumbre, como una respuesta anteriormente planeada de la que se arrepentiría.

—¡Ya te lo dije Potter, no quiero salir contigo!— El efecto que produjo tal frase fue absolutamente catastrófico para Lily y aquellos que se encontraban en el pasillo, pero sólo pudo captar una expresión.

James la observaba dolido, por primera vez en su vida, Lily lo miraba derrumbado, no sabía porque, pero Lily solo quería irse de allí y no verlo, le hacia sentir mal.

—Sólo te quería decir que la profesora McGonagall nos ha citado para hoy a las 4 por algo de los premios anuales. — Tan pronto como dijo la frase, James siguió su camino y a lo lejos Lily pudo observar a los Merodeadores con su nueva adquisición, Jane.

—La cagaste, ¿lo sabes, no?— El que ese comentario proviniera de Alice la hizo sentir peor, ella estaba de mariposas color rosa todo el tiempo, su relación con Frank Longbotton ya superaba el año y todo mundo pronosticaba que se casarían recién salir, tendrían una casa en la playa y nueve hijos. Alice no tenia derecho a decirle eso, ella nunca tuvo problemas con Frank, desde siempre habían derramado miel.

—Si, lo sé.

* * *

><p>Eran las 3:57 minutos y Lily estaba al borde de los nervios. No obstante, cuando llegó, la tarea que les había encomendado la profesora McGonagall era simple: revisar como llevaban el orden los nuevos prefectos. Tan pronto como James y Lily terminaron de inspeccionar los registros de puntos y castigos, McGonagall regresó, les sonrió y los dejo ir.<p>

Era obvio que los dos se dirigían a la sala común. Era obvio que los dos tomarían el camino corto. Era obvio que la tensión que había entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Lily decidió que aquello no podía seguir y comentó lo que llevaba guardando por dentro.

—Lo siento, James, por lo de esta mañana, sinceramente no pensé y simplemente… me salió de costumbre. Sé qué no tenia excusa y que de verdad no te merecías que te respondiera así, pero…

—Vale Lily ya entendí, respira. — Potter la había interrumpido, ¿No entendía que de verdad se sentía muy mal? Lily inhaló hondo.

—Pero ¿Me perdonas?— James que caminaba a un ritmo rápido y del cual a ella le costaba seguir, se paro de pronto. La miró a los ojos y Lily se volvió a perder en ellos.

La gente decía que los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirroja eran preciosos, pero Lily no estaba de acuerdo, había ojos mejores en Hogwarts y los de James eran unos ellos. ¿Cómo las personas no los notaban? Ella, que había observado esos ojos por demasiado tiempo, aún no llegaba a la conclusión de si eran avellanas, chocolate o tal vez era un intermedio de los dos, pero castaño claro sonaba demasiado simple.

—Lily, Lily, ¡Eh Lily!— ¿Acaso le estaba hablando? No importaba, que siguiera pronunciando su nombre, era lo único que quería.

—¡LILY!— James ya se encontraba moviendo su brazo frente a sus ojos, eso hizo despertarla del profundo retardo.

—Mmm ¿Qué decías?— Aunque tratara de ocultarla, Lily la había visto, por el borde de la boca de él, se denotaba el rasgo de una sonrisa. ¡De esa sonrisa! Su sonrisa toda petulante, toda orgullosa y satisfecha de sí mismo. Quería borrársela, pero por primera vez en su vida, la pelirroja se descubrió a si misma, queriéndosela borrar a besos y no a _crucios._

—Quita esa sonrisa, Potter. Ni que tuviera duendecillos de Cornualles en la cara.

—No estoy sonriendo. — Pero allí estaba, esa estúpida sonrisa que él trataba de ocultar.

—Veo que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, no vale la pena disculparme cuando vas a actuar así, permiso. — Con toda la dignidad que Lily sabía que no tenia, siguió caminando y apresuró el paso. Sin embargo James la detuvo.

—No, espera, quería hablar contigo. No hay nada que perdonar, más bien, perdóname tú por haberme comportado como un completo idiota todos estos años, me parece increíble que llevemos mas de 6 años en una guerra estúpida.— Eso sin duda la había dejado en shock, no esperaba eso de él, pero estaba de acuerdo. Lily sonrió.

—Me parece perfecto, James. — Ni siquiera se acordaba cuando había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre, pero se sentía bien. Siguieron el recorrido, que a pesar de la conversación que habían mantenido, se sentía igual de incómodo. Con la presión a punto de explotar, Lily volvió hablar y pregunto lo que había tratado de acallar.

—¿Así que estas de novio con Jane Graham?— Se arrepintió, y mucho, no esperaba que sonara tan directa, en su cabeza, se escuchaba mas casual.

—Eh, sí. — Lily nunca había visto a James sonrojándose, le pareció gracioso, recordó el motivo de porqué lo hacía y su alegría se desinfló como el globo de un niño el cual ha sido maltratado.

—Me alegro. — Trató de sonreír, estaba segura que había tratado, pero no había podido. James lo notó y no pudo más que confundirse.

—Deberías alegrarte. Ya no te perseguiré, ni te acosaré, ni te humillaré más. — comentó James.

Las palabras le dolieron como él no tenía idea. A ella no le incomodaba que él le pidiera citas. ¿O si? ¿Acaso había demostrado que se molestaba?

—Yo no…

—Adiós Lily. — Habían llegado a la sala común. Él había pronunciado la clave sin que ella se diera cuenta, habían entrado y él se fue tan rápido como una snitch.

Y allí estaba, rodeó a Jane Graham con sus brazos y la besó. Un beso tierno y dulce. Uno completamente doloroso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Espero que les guste. Su opinión, es muy importante :D

* * *

><p>Últimamente, la cama de Lily Evans se mantenía completamente desordenada. Era conocido por sus compañeras de cuarto, qué lo primero que hacía la Premio Anual al despertarse, era doblar su cama hasta el punto de que no hubiera ni una sola arruga.<p>

Tres días llevaba la cama en ese estado. Lily, se dedicaba exclusivamente a asistir a sus clases, comer y regresar a su cuarto a dormir. Los trabajos y demás estudios habían quedado suspendidos y aunque ella no se diera cuenta, de vez en cuando Alice y Mary adelantaban varias de sus tareas.

—Lily, disculpa pero tú lado del cuarto ya huele un poco mal. — Lisa Brown lo comentó de la forma más sutil posible, o eso creía.

—No es tu problema. — Lily destapó otra rana de chocolate y cerro la cortina que pendía de su cama.

—De hecho, lo es, ya que a mi parecer, la higiene personal es muy importante. — Lisa resaltó las palabras, ya lo sutil, había desaparecido.

—Lisa, Lily esta mal, si quieres sales del cuarto y la ayudamos a arreglar la habitación. — Alice había sacado su lado pacífico. No podía defender a Lily, no completamente cuando Lisa tenía razón.

—¿Por qué yo he de salirme? También, es mi cuarto. — La mirada por parte de Mary no tenía réplica. — Esta bien, adiós.

Lisa Brown salió junto a su amiga Susan, que había estado callada en todo el intercambio de palabras.

—La odio; no es posible que compartamos inicial.

—En estos momentos ella no es tu mayor problema. ¿Ya nos dirás por qué estás así desde hace días?— Mary compartió una mirada con Alice, la cual aseguraba que la respuesta sería negativa.

—No. — Un suspiro y un "Te lo dije" recorrieron la habitación al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tiene qué ver con Potter?— Lily lanzó una mirada efímera pero destructiva a Mary.

—Sí.

—Entonces dinos, estoy segura que no es nada que ya no sabemos. — Alice dio en el blanco, no lo sabían, no sabían de su conversación con James ni su desastroso final; pero tenían derecho a saberlo, sobretodo cuando ellas la habían apoyado tanto y se preocupaban por ella.

Lily se sintió egoísta, ese mes sólo había pensado en ella, en ella y en James. No tenia ni idea de cómo estaba Alice con Frank, aunque aseguraba que estaban bien y tampoco sabía si éste había logrado terminar los cursos de Aurores. ¿Mary había salido bien en su examen de Runas Antiguas, o había vuelto a reprobar? ¿Tan mala amiga se había convertido sólo por andar pensando en Potter?

Esa situación tenía que cambiar, el que James Potter haya conseguido novia no tenía porque significar algo en su vida. Lily en esos segundos de meditación y revelación se había decidido a prestar atención a todo lo que la rodeaba y continuar con su vida, tal y como era, cuando el susodicho la acosaba por todas las esquinas de Hogwarts. Sonrió.

—No importa, Alice. Ya lo mande al olvido.

—Aunque lo hayas hecho, queremos saber que te pasó.

Lily sabía que no dejarían de insistir, así que después de unos refunfuños comenzó a relatar la historia desde que ella y James Potter habían salido del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Ósea que él sonrió cuando vio que te le quedabas mirando como boba?— fue la pregunta de Alice.

—¿Y la besó, así como así, en tu cara? — la confusión y asentimiento por lo qué había dicho Alice pasó a la tristeza ante la pregunta de Mary.

—¡Oh Lily, pero si le sigues gustando!— La pelirroja detestaba cuando sus amigas decían algo a la misma vez, le hacia sentir que no había nada que refutar.

—Eso es una tontería, él se notaba muy feliz acariciando el cabello marrón de ella.

—¿Qué no lo ves Lily? Él sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas embobada, ¡después de años persiguiéndote!

—Sólo tenía el ego subido, mas nada, Alice.

—¡Y la besó sólo para darte celos!

—A él le gusta mucho, eso es obvio, no saques cosas donde no las hay, Mary.

La conversación siguió por un largo rato, hasta que Mary comentó:

—Hoy es luna llena, ¿Qué tal si vamos en la noche a la torre de Astronomía con unas cervezas de mantequilla y cantamos canciones de Odo bajo las estrellas?

El plan se veía absolutamente tentador, salvo un pequeño detalle, un detalle que Lily sabía desde el curso pasado, un detalle también, que había pasado por alto en los últimos dos meses, tanto así, que ya estaban en la última luna llena de noviembre.

—¡Oh! ¡No!— El instinto fue rápido, Lily no podía permitir que sus amigas se enteraran del secreto de Remus, su secreto, el único que Mary y Alice desconocían.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay mucho labor por hacer ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que he olvidado repasar?— Alice y Mary no replicaron más, sabían que había cantidades exageradas de tarea.

—Tienes razón.

Las Gryffindor se dedicaron esa tarde a ordenar el cuarto, comer brownies de chocolate regalados de los elfos de las cocinas, pasear por el lago, para terminar en los mullidos sillones de la sala común haciendo trabajos.

—Yo ya me subo, ya tengo sueño— comentó Mary al dar por terminada un ensayo de Pociones bastante largo.

—Te acompaño, ¿Vienes?— Alice también estaba rendida.

—No, yo voy más atrasada que ustedes, en un rato subo— como sabían que no había objeción, Alice y Mary se despidieron. Lily aunque pretendía adelantar trabajos, esperaba ver el momento, en que los Merodeadores bajaran de las escaleras para ir al encuentro de su amigo, en la Casa de los Gritos.

Pasó el tiempo y ya no había nadie en la sala, solo Lily que ni siquiera podía seguir con los estudios, porque ya los había terminado todos. Ya se había resignado a que ellos habían salido temprano cuando vio como bajaban todos, lanzando burlas sobre Bambi y demás (burlas que Lily no había entendido hasta hace poco). Pero junto con ellos, sustituyendo a Remus Lupin en el cuadro, Jane Graham se reía por una broma de Sirius Black.

Peter fue el primero en verla, la saludo y ella correspondió el saludo, después fue Sirius y así mismo James. Jane también la saludo y Lily, a su pesar, de igual forma lo hizo.

—Bueno chicos, cuídense, y cuiden a Remus. — Un sonrojo en las mejillas de Jane era notorio.

—Querrás decir a tu ciervito. — James le dio un codazo nada disimulado a Sirius, sin más, atravesaron el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Pasaron los tres minutos más largos en toda la vida de Lily, ya Jane había lanzado un suspiro y se había decidido a subir las escaleras, en el primer escalón se detuvo, giró y dio unos pasos a donde estaba Lily.

—¿Me puedo sentar?— _por lo menos es educada _fue el pensamiento que llegó al cerebro de Lily.

—Si por supuesto. — La pelirroja movió unos cuantos libros que ocupaban uno de los sillones que rodeaban a la mesa y Jane se sentó.

—Lily…— Eso era una de las cosas que Lily no entendía ¿Por qué la llamaba por su nombre? ¿No debería llamarla Evans como todas las demás chicas que habían estado o querían estar con James?— Escucha yo, sé que no tengo derecho a hablar contigo pero…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué que?

—¿Por qué me llamas Lily?— De todas las preguntas que Jane Graham pudo recibir, esa no era para nada la esperada.

—Es tu nombre ¿No?— Lily soltó un suspiro.

—Si, pero normalmente todas las que están con Potter me tratan de "Evans" y llegan y me dicen a los gritos que se han dado los besos con él. — Lily se había dado cuenta, el Potter había vuelto, murmuro al finalizar de la frase un "como si me importara"el cual demostraba todo lo contrario.

—Yo no pretendía hacer eso y perdona pero se me hace más cómodo llamarte Lily que Evans.

—No te preocupes, bueno, supongo querías hablar conmigo, dime. — No sabía si estaba siendo ruda, o su tono de voz era absolutamente indiferente, pero aunque luchaba contra ello, Jane, no le caía mal.

—Si, disculpa, pero, sé que te costara entenderlo, considerando… considerando quién soy. Pero, quería pedírtelo como un favor.

—Si, tranquila, dime. — ¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa muchacha?

—No trates mal a James. — Jane tenia razón, no entendía para nada esa petición. No viniendo de parte de ella.

—¿Disculpa?

—James te quiere mucho, Lily. Desconozco tus sentimientos, pero él aún te quiere, incluso cuando tu no le has creído ninguna de sus confesiones.

—Yo… — La mente de Lily no podía procesar la información que estaba recibiendo.

—No, déjame terminar de hablar. He querido hacerlo desde lo que paso en el pasillo cuando te fue avisar sobre la reunión de Premios Anuales. Como lo trataste le afectó, y mucho. Él es importante para mí, al igual que a Sirius, Peter y Remus. Pero él no te lo dice incluso aunque es tu amigo y tu conoces su condición.

—Entiendo, bueno, tengo mucho sueño. ¿Te importa si dejamos la conversación hasta aquí?

—No, ya dije lo que tenia que decir, pero en serio espero que lo consideres.

—Lo hare. Buenas noches, Jane.

—Buenas noches.

Lily no supo si subió las escaleras lenta o rápidamente. No supo siquiera como pudo subir.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no había respondido a lo que Jane le decía?

Es mas, ¿porque una chica andaba con alguien, sabiendo que esa persona estaba enamorada de otra?

Lily desconocía si Jane se había enterado de la conversación que después mantuvo con James.

También le molestaba lo que había dicho de Remus. Ella había sido amiga de Remus por seis años y era reciente que había conocido el enigma de sus visitas a su madre. Pero Jane, simplemente se hacia novia de uno de los amigos del hombre lobo, y ya le revelaban el gran secreto de los Merodeadores.

Confusión, rabia y tristeza se arremolinaban en el interior de la chica. Pero Lily Evans se acostó en su cama y tratando de olvidar todas sus incógnitas, preguntas y sentimientos, se quedó dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Diciembre había llegado como un rayo de sol en la oscuridad. Todos los estudiantes y también profesores, realizaban el mismo ritual matutino: marcar la fecha del comienzo de vacaciones en el almanaque.<p>

Lily también se encontraba en esa onda de felicidad. Así, como era cierto que habían evaluaciones, asesinatos y desapariciones fuera de Hogwarts y desastres amorosos por doquier, la vida, había que disfrutarla, pensamiento que llegaba como epifanía a todo ser humano en temporada de ocio.

La decisión que Lily Evans había tomado con respecto a los deseos de su corazón, era clara: Lucharía por James Potter, no tan ardientemente como él lo había hecho a lo largo de los años (su orgullo no le permitía perseguirlo hasta los lugares mas recónditos de Hogwarts) aunque así deseaba hacerlo y tampoco se interpondría en la relación de él con Jane, simplemente, buscaría el momento y lugar para que las cosas se dieran naturalmente. Sabía que había un gran hueco en su plan, pero nunca hubo un plan perfecto.

¡Pero es que nunca peleaban! Siempre parecía que todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Incluso hasta el aspecto físico de Remus había mejorado después de la luna llena, y aunque eso producía un sentimiento completamente opuesto a la tristeza, el que hayan pasado semanas sin conversar consistía en un sacrilegio para Lily. Por ello, al primer momento en que lo vio solo en la biblioteca, lo secuestro para tener tiempo de calidad con su amigo.

—¡Te extrañe tanto Remus! ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo sin charlar? — La emoción que se cocía en las entrañas de la pelirroja era despampanante.

—Mucho, Lily. Yo también te extrañe ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu hermana?

—Terribles, invito a su novio a pasar la navidad. Pero además, he decidido quedarme aquí por la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn, es la última que tendremos. Creo que pasare todo este año nostálgica de que ya nos vamos ¿Tú vas?

—Por supuesto que si. Además, Sirius no me perdonaría si me pierdo como planea cambiarle el color del bigote a Slughorn. — Lily soltó una risa floja… Tenía que admitir que últimamente todo le parecía gracioso, incluso las bromas pesadas de los Merodeadores.

—Me alegro que por fin hayan decidido ir. No podían privar su compañía otra vez a Slug o se volvería loco.

—Que ridícula eres, ni yo me doy tanta importancia.

—No tú. Pero los otros si… ¡Oh diablos!

—¿Qué paso?— Remus había dado un pequeño brinco.

—¡Tampoco exageres!.. ¡No, espera, exagera!— Él chico repitió su pregunta, pero ya el susto había pasado.

—¡No tengo pareja! ¿Tú tienes?— Por un momento la felicidad había llegado a Lily Evans, ella no había escuchado a nadie hablar nadie de ser la pareja de Remus, podían ir como amigos perfectamente. Pero esa perspectiva se arruino, cuando vio a Remus sonreír por todo lo alto… para después quedarse mudo.

—No, no tengo.

—¿Podemos ir juntos, no? ¡La pasaríamos bien!—Exclamo Lily.

Remos lo medito profundamente, para después asentir con sus hombros y pronunciar un "seria genial"_. _Lily hizo un baile de la alegría y su conversación continuo por largo rato.

—Por cierto Remus, quería hablar contigo de algo.

—Dime, Lily. ¿Qué necesitas? —Remus siempre eran tan buena persona, siempre dando su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Nada. Solo quería disculparme por ser tan desconsiderada contigo. Ni te ayude ni estuve pendiente de ti después de saber tu pequeño problema peludo, pero es que he estado metida en mi universo personal. — Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando ya una sonrisa inundaba la cara del chico. — ¿Qué tengo? ¿Por qué te ríes?

—¿Dijiste pequeño problema peludo?

—Si, ¿Por qué? Te molesta ¡Lo siento! No hallaba como decirlo…— Sin embargo, él se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, aparentemente, de un chiste privado.

—¡Lupin! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— Era irritante no saber algo, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

—Nada… Ustedes definitivamente nacieron para estar juntos. No comprendo ni porque hace esto.

—Mmm ¿Qué? No te entiendo. — Era obvio que todavía la luna le afectaba, no tenia sentido nada de lo que él decía.

—¿Lily, segura que no tienes ni idea de porque me da risa esa frase?— Ahora la miraba serio. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

—No ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque eso mismo lo dice James, boba! Nos vemos a las 8.

—¿Ah?— No había terminado de captar cuando ya Remus Lupin se había ido.

No obstante, después de analizar su pequeño dialogo con el Merodeador, insultos a la vida, los pájaros y Merlín fue lo único que propicio la pelirroja.

Pero algo bueno tenía aquello. Tenia a Remus de su lado, excepto por un pequeño detalle: ¡¿Por qué diablos trataba tan bien a Jane?

* * *

><p>Su cabello, habitualmente con pequeñas ondas, recorría, ahora liso, sus hombros, cayendo en un sencillo vestido que combinaba con sus ojos.<p>

Que ridícula se sentía, Lily tenía la absoluta convicción de que el único traje largo que podía usar era la capa del uniforme. Pero la vanidad le gano a la ridiculez y concreto que se veía bonita.

Cuando llego a la sala común. Remus no la estaba esperando, y eso que ya eran más de las 8. Miro a los lados y lo visualizo acompañado de sus siempre, mejores amigos. Sin embargo, incluso a lo lejos se veía que algo no cuadraba en ese grupo por primera vez, y era el hecho de que Remus Lupin discutía asiduamente con James Potter, y curiosamente Jane Graham servía de mediador.

—Se que no tenia derecho a pedírtelo, pero cuando Sirius se le ocurrió me pareció una gran idea.

—¡El solo hecho que se le haya ocurrido a Sirius es mala idea! ¡Estoy harto!

—¡Yo también!

Aunque a Lily le picaban las orejas por querer seguir escuchando esa conversación, ya Peter la había visto, una tos seca fue suficiente para decirles que se callaran.

—Eh, hola Remus, siento interrumpir.

—No te preocupes, Lily. Esta conversación ya había acabado. — Sin darle tiempo de saludar ni despedirse, Remus la agarro del brazo y cuando Lily se dio cuenta, ya estaban yendo por los pasillos cercanos al despacho de Slughorn.

—Remus ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con Jam… Potter?

—Porque es un idiota. Creo que has estado en esa situación antes para comprenderme.

—Bueno ya sabía yo que Potter era raro, pero no tanto como para que también te empiece a pedir citas todo el tiempo. — El comentario fue recibido con buen agrado por parte del merodeador. No pudieron seguir hablando puesto que habían llegado a la fiesta.

—¡Lily, que bueno que llegaste! Ya me estaba extrañando tu tardanza. ¡Oh! Hola, Remus. — Conversaron un rato y el profesor les había presentado a lo que Lily y Remus consideraban el mejor inventor en años: Bertie Bott.

Se sentía bien estar distraída, Lily estaba contenta con su compañía y ya hasta tenia unas tres copas de hidromiel encima.

En eso entro James con Jane, los cuales pasaron por el mismo círculo que Slughorn había planeado minuciosamente. Aunque ella tratara de evitarlo llego el punto en el que los cuatro estaban juntos.

—Remus yo… Lo siento. — Era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, pero no podía prestar toda la atención posible, ya que Jane se la reclamaba.

—¡Es increíble que hayamos conocido a Bertie Bott, desde que tengo uso de razón, me encantan esas grageas! Un día me comí una con sabor a sudor… fue repugnante.

—Si, bueno desde que tengo once años la peor que he probado es una de pus de bubotubérculo.

Ya el ambiente estaba mas relajado, o eso creía Lily, la cual, iba por su sexta copa de hidromiel.

—Lily ¿No te importa que saque a bailar a Jane, verdad?

—¡No, para nada!

Remus y Jane se fueron y Lily se quedo mirando al techo y silbando. James se movía incomodo a su lado. Lily se llevo otro sorbo de hidromiel a la boca y se rio como chiquilla.

—¿Estas bien? ¿No te sientes muy mareada?

—¡Oh, no! En estas vacaciones Mary fue a mi casa y me enseño a controlar la bebida. — Dio un sorbo mas a su copa y James la miro con desconfianza.

—Potter creo que puedo saber hasta que punto puedo beber, no eres mi padre. — James rió.

—Ni quiero serlo, pero Remus me mataría si algo te pasa y yo obligaría a Sirius a ayudarlo.

—Eres imposible. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Black?

—No quiso venir, dice que prefiere a que las chicas le agarren su cabello en la sala común a estar aguantándonos a Remus y a mi y nuestras discusiones estúpidas.

—No se si darle la razón, o reírme de él y su cabello.

—Por favor, de él. — La risa salió fácil y sin complicaciones de los labios de Lily. Después de pensarlo, Lily se armo de valor y tragó saliva.

—Puedo saber… ¿Por qué Remus y tú andan discutiendo?— Él no aparto la vista a otro lugar. Después de soltar un suspiro cansado, comento con calma:

—Por ti.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Cómo él le podía decir eso, así como así? ¿Es que no veía como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina?

Pero la Lily Evans embobada se había acabado, así lo había decidido Lily a comienzos de diciembre. Junto todas sus fuerzas, miro alrededor, agarro a James de la mano y se lo llevo fuera de la fiesta. Ya a un pasillo de distancia de ella lo soltó.

—¡¿Qué rayos significa eso a Potter?

—Yo…

—¡No! ¡Yo nada! ¡Me tienes harta! ¿Crees que tienes derecho a decirme "por ti" como si fuera una tarea de Transformaciones?— Estaba fúrica. Pronuncio el "por ti" tratando de repetir la voz de James. Pero solo logro un tono agudo nada parecido.

—¡Relájate! Solo fui sincero.

—¿Sincero? ¡Tú tienes de sincero Potter lo que yo tengo de antipática!

—Es decir, soy la persona mas honesta del mundo. — Y estaba sonriendo, con esa estúpida sonrisa ¿Es que hasta en los momentos más serios, su egocentrismo no disminuía? Lily lo miro desquiciada. — Evans relájate, no me pelees por favor. Si lo dije es porque es verdad, estábamos discutiendo a causa tuya.

—¿A si? Entonces como yo soy la causa de su discusión tengo derecho a saber de que va ¿no?

—No creo que eso sea muy conveni…— Era obvio que él no quería decirle nada, pero si algo se sabia de Lily Evans, era que no se daba por vencida.

—¡Dime! O se lo sacare a Peter a golpes. — James suspiro resignado y un poco molesto.

—Esta bien, lo que pasa es que Jane…

—¡No menciones a esa chica en mi presencia, Potter!

—¿Por qué, Evans?

—Porque no es Evans. Es Lily. — Y se acerco, rodeo el cuello de James con sus brazos, y lo besó.

Porque era lo que quería hacer desde que tenía uso de razón aunque lo negara. Porque no sabía cuando había empezado a amarlo tan ardientemente.

Y los labios de James no se movían, él no se movía. Probablemente, si le hubiesen aplicado un hechizo paralizante, hubiera reaccionado así sea un poco. Separo su cara de la de él y deseando no saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo abrazo.

—James, si me amas como siempre lo has dicho, sólo bésame.

James la miro a los ojos y la besó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

¡Ya llegamos al final de la historia! Se que es muy sencilla, pero espero que les haya sacado así sea una sonrisa. Por ultimo, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron mucho. Un saludo en especial a **vanesa **y** LuNa Maria, **que al ser anónimas no puedo responderles.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión. ¡Besos!

* * *

><p>Una semana había transcurrido desde su encuentro fortuito con James Potter. Una semana en la cual ella lo evitaba, él la evitaba a ella, y ella evitaba a Jane.<p>

Y es que ahora que Lily lo meditaba, había descubierto que antes de que ocurriera lo que ella denominaba "el más grande gris recuerdo de su vida" había intercambiado pequeñas dosis de amistad con la muchacha.

Pero Lily no la había podido mirar a los ojos incluso si las hubieran atado en unas sillas frente a frente. La había hecho una cornuda _eso le pasa por estar con alguien que se hace llamar "cornamenta" _había escupido sobre el código de mujeres. Ese que decía que una no puede andar besuqueándose con alguien que tiene novia. Claro ese código era tan secreto que existían muchas que lo ignoraban peor que ella.

También estaba evitando a Remus. ¿Tardes de estudio? Que siguiera soñando, él seguramente cuando la viera y cruzaran un simple "hola" seria suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y ella no iba a tomar ese riesgo.

De algo estaba segura. James no le había dicho nada a nadie. Ni a Sirius _esté no le había dicho nada inapropiado,_ pero Lily no podía permitirse caer en el mismo error. Estaba segura que si volvía a tener una conversación con él, el episodio heroico y hormonal, se repetiría.

Su "recuerdo gris". Suspiró, lo había llamado así debido a que no sabía si era blanco o negro. Blanco debido a que las mariposas que antes inundaban su estomago, se habían dirigido a su cerebro, haciéndola llenarse de emociones y sentimientos que explotaban junto con fuegos artificiales. El sólo pensar que Potter con unos besos le hacia sufrir esas cosas, era tétrico. Lo cual, entraba también en lo negro… Y en lo oscuro si se añadía que él, por mucho que le doliera decirlo, _tenia novia._

Pero todos esos acontecimientos la habían llevado a una única conclusión: Su vida era un absoluto caos por culpa de James Potter.

Todo era su culpa. Desde el momento que él le había pedido la primera cita hacia años atrás, había derrumbado su vida. Prueba de ello era que ese día tan lejano, había metido el brazo en la mantequilla y un hechizo de Encantamientos (su materia favorita) le había salido mal. ¿Cuál era la solución que debía aplicar? O si, aplicar.

Estaba segura que no podía esperar a que Potter se acercara y le dijera "Evans, necesitamos hablar".

Pero ella tenía el orgullo demasiado alto para hacer lo mismo. Ni de coña.

Tal vez debía lanzarle un _obliviate_, y después pedirle a alguien que se lo hiciera a ella. Seria como si nunca hubiera pasado.

No, ni loca haría eso. Olvidarlo será la peor cosa que podía hacer, era casi, un pecado capital.

Se dirigía a visitar a Hagrid, aunque sabía que el guardabosques no la necesitaba, ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle con unas salamandras que había que mantenerlas a fuego y así, podían hablar de las clases y tomar te.

Ya se encontraba saliendo del castillo, cuando se acordó que en ese momento el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaba entrenando, no era que iba a salir corriendo a saludarlos, pero debía ser precavida.

Se decidió por dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid a través de los invernaderos. Aunque eso significaba estar al linde del Sauce Boxeador y el Bosque Prohibido.

Estaba cruzando la huerta de vegetales, cuando oyó una risita estúpida. De esas que reconocía muy bien, porque su deber como Prefecta y Premio Anual, era mantener las hormonas en raya (aunque no se podía decir que ella misma estaba cumpliendo).

Respiró hondo, no importaba a quienes tenia que interrumpir o tal vez incluso encontrarse con algo desagradable. Abrió la puerta de los invernaderos y lo que vio, la dejo fría.

—¡Jane!

* * *

><p>El mundo estaba enfermo, Voldemort no hacía que el planeta y las personas en el fueran malos. Voldemort era un grano en el trasero en comparación con las cosas que Lily Evans tenía que convivir cada día de su triste y desolada vida.<p>

Probablemente estaba loca, porque si estuviera cuerda no tendría que darle muchas vueltas a las cosas. Ya había rozado en lo suicida. Estaba segura.

Salió corriendo de la escena directo al campo de quidditch. James tenía que saberlo. Por mucho que en ese momento sus sentimientos estuvieran jugando a favor de ella, él no se merecía tal sufrimiento.

—¡James!— Si no la había escuchado es que además de problemas de vista, tenia problemas de audición.

El chico la miro confuso y bajo de su escoba.

—¿Qué sucede, Lily? Te vez mal.

Algo la refreno, no. No podía decirle, su novia y su amigo. Lo mataría, pero aun así, ella no debía entrometerse.

—No, olvídalo, lo siento. Tuve un momento de idiotez. Adiós.

—¡No espera! Lily igual necesitamos hablar. — James la agarro de la mano y la detuvo en su huida. No le podía hacer esto, Remus y Jane tenían que decírselo ahora que habían sido descubiertos. Pero al parecer la explicación, no iba a tarar mucho. Azorados, recorriendo el mismo camino que había hecho la pelirroja, ella vio como Jane Graham agarrada de la mano de Remus Lupin, mascullaba un "podemos explicarlo" que apenas se oyó por falta de aire.

Lily se quedo callada, no, ella no iba a soltar palabra alguna porque ella no tenia que ver nada que ver con eso. Aunque ella no sabia porque, se sintiera una cobarde por no decirle nada a James.

—James, lo siento. No pensamos que nadie pasaría por los invernaderos, pero Lily entró, y nos descubrió. — Eso la molesto mucho. Como las primeras palabras de Jane iban a ser esas. Él se merecía una explicación.

—¿Disculpa? Hablas como si James ya supiera que ustedes se enrollan. — No lo pensó hasta que lo dijo. Y al parecer su suposición estaba correcta, porque James miró a Remus y palideció. Algo raro estaba pasando, si se ponía a juntar piezas tal vez lo descubriría o tal vez ya lo había hecho y faltaba el pedazo más importante del rompecabezas. — ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando?

El mutismo se apodero de todos los presentes que no tenían cabello rojo ni ojos verdes.

—¡Respóndanme!

Pero como si la frase "salvados por la campana" fuera hecha para ellos, de los vestuarios salieron los restantes miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Sirius los vio y fue directo a ellos.

—Cornamenta esa estrategia estuvo genial…— Sirius iba a seguir comentando el entrenamiento cuando se fijó en la palidez de sus amigos y la tensión del momento, supuso que ya Lily sabía toda la historia. — Ah, Evans ¿Al fin ya te enteraste que formas parte de un cuarteto amoroso?

Pero al parecer, la campana era esa que no te gusta escuchar, la que indica el comienzo de la jornada laboral.

—No, Sirius. Pero aprovechando que tu estas dispuesto a comentármelo, ¿Por qué no mejor me lo dices tú?

Sirius sonrió, era evidente que se lo iba a decir sin contemplaciones, porque como ella ya sabía, a él no le gustaba que Remus y James estuvieran peleando, por sea cual sea lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Ya me llamas, Sirius! Eso es un gran avance… Veras querida, Lily. Resulta que Lunático y Jane son novios. Y lo de Cornamenta y Jane ha sido un invento mío.

—Sirius, por favor — repuso James—. Es mejor que se lo diga yo.

—¡No! ¡No me fio de ti!— exclamó Lily ¿Acaso la mitad de sus sospechas eran realidad?

—Por favor, vamos a otro lado y yo te digo todo, no involucres a los demás.

Lily miro a Sirius que estaba serio, Remus y Jane, aún agarrados de las manos le asintieron. ¿Qué mas podía perder además de la confianza? Agarró la mano de James y este la condujo hacía el lago.

—Antes de contarte las razonas por las que soy un completo idiota, quiero que sepas que lo siento.

—Continúa por favor. — Se iba a mantener imperturbable. Por mucho que él la mirara con esos ojos de ciervo degollado.

—Sirius tiene razón. Remus y Jane son novios, yo nunca he sido mas que su amigo y ayudarla en Transformaciones. Había empezado a correr el rumor de que salíamos pero a Sirius le pareció buena idea que lo pensaran… Peter estuvo de acuerdo y a Jane no le importo mucho.

—Pero ¿Por qué?— No le veía el sentido a nada de lo que James decía.

—Porque "era bueno que me vieras con otra persona."

—Eso es estúpido.

— Lo se.

Aunque ya entendía la mayoría de las situaciones que se le habían presentado en los últimos días.

—Si fue idea de Sirius. ¿Por qué después no estaba de acuerdo con las peleas que tenían Remus y tú?

—Porque después ya no fue tan buena idea, Lily—. James se veía cansado. Sin duda montar todo un teatro sin pies ni cabeza resultaba difícil.

—Aunque me parece una reverenda tontería, entiendo. Pero ¿por qué la besaste después de que conversáramos, al frente mío?

—Para contribuir con la mentira… aunque después de eso, fue que Remus y yo empezamos a discutir.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes porque.

Se mirara donde se mirara, no tenía sentido…

—Definitivamente ustedes sólo deberían dedicarse a crear planes para las mejores bromas que haya visto Hogwarts. Nunca vuelvan a diseñar métodos para conquistar a una chica, porque se morirán de hambre.

James la miró y su sonrisa de inocencia se plasmo en toda su cara.

—¿Eso significa que no me odias?

—No, no te odio. Pero…

—¡Oh, Lily! ¡Gracias!— Grito, James. La abrazo y le dio vueltas por el aire. Cuando la dejo en el suelo, sin embargo, Lily se enderezo a un estilo tan propio como el de la profesora McGonagall.

—Eso no significa, Potter, que te la deje pasar. Así que tienes que hacer algo por mí.

—¡Dime lo que sea y lo tendrás!— Lily lo miro altivamente y sonrió. Ya algo se le ocurría.

* * *

><p>El orden había vuelto a Hogwarts, o por lo menos a la vida de Lily. Inevitablemente Mary había terminando reprobando el ultimo examen de Runas Antiguas. Alice había cumplido 2 años de noviazgo con Frank Longbotton y este había ingresado a la Academia de Aurores. Remus y Jane ya eran novios oficiales aunque nadie lo creía y Sirius había aparecido con su cabello de un color a juego al del bigote de Slughorn.<p>

Este último acontecimiento, tenía mucho que ver con la lista de órdenes que se había tenido que someter James Potter en los últimos días previos al año nuevo.

Una guerra de bolas de nieve ocurría en los jardines de Hogwarts y a Lily ya le dolían sus brazos y piernas cuando recorrió los pasillos del castillo, literalmente helándose por las gotas derretidas de la nieve esparcida en su cuerpo.

—¡Hey, Evans!— Apareciendo de la nada, surgieron los Merodeadores. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?— Puso sus brazos en forma de jarras y casi vio expresiones de huida en sus rostros.

—¿Qué te parece despedir el ultimo día de este precioso año, en la sala común, tú y yo, y un elfo domestico tocando el violín?

—Odio ese instrumento, Potter.

James ya iba a contraatacar, cuando Peter comentó:

—Por favor, Lily. Acepta que lo tienes ilusionado—. Lily suspiró. Sólo a ella le tocaban hacer tales sacrificios por el bien de la comunidad mágica.

—Este bien, Potter. Pero con una condición.

—Que yo sepa, aún sigo a tus ordenes— apuntó James. Y le sonrío pícaro.

—Sólo si repite lo de la noche de la fiesta de Slughorn.


End file.
